


Romance is boring [Potterlock]

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gryffindor John, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Potterlock, Quidditch Player John, Slytherin Sherlock, Wizard John, Wizard Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: AU dónde John se confunde de pócimas, y se da cuenta demasiado tarde.





	1. Chapter 1

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que ser aquel chico que atrapó la snitch para Gryffindor el año anterior no servía.

John se desesperó mientras giraba sobre su escoba en dirección al campo de juego. Tal vez necesitaba algo de buena suerte para el siguiente partido, siendo que ni los mejores trucos sobre su Saeta de Fuego lograban alcanzar a la diminuta pelota brillante. Decidió que había tenido suficiente, y ya desde el suelo llamó a la réplica de la snitch con su varita para ponerla de vuelta en su lugar, directo en la caja.

Suspiró mientras llevaba su escoba bajo el brazo, y caminó directo hacia la sala común. Subió las escaleras de caracol que dirigían hacia los dormitorios y abandonó su Saeta, ahora en busca de su cuaderno de apuntes.

Buena suerte. Él sabía que había una poción para eso, lo recordaba de ese chico molesto de Slytherin que seguía a todos lados al profesor Stamford. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la nota, pero si algo más hallar la poción correcta. Todo era un desastre de pergaminos, y había cosas escritas incluso al revés. Él temió por su alma al mismo tiempo que intentaba leer el nombre completo de la poción que estaba escrita en el centro de la página. Se rindió, pensando que de todas formas, sonaba igual. Leyó los ingerdientes: huevo de Ashwinder, espinas de rosas, menta y polvo de roca lunar.

No fue dificil encontrar la mayoría de las cosas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo una voz, mirando las manos de John sobre su hombro. Él tomó con cuidado la rosa recién cortada y suspiró de alivio por haber obtenido el ingrediente faltante. Sólo así volteó a ver a la persona entrometida. Un chico delgado de ojos verdes como esmeraldas le miraba fijamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú, Sherlock? ¿No deberías estar comiendo perritos con tus ambiciosos amigos?"

El chico le quitó la flor de la mano, examinándola de cerca y con cuidado.

"¿Qué haces cortando una rosa?" tocó los pétalos y la acercó hacia sí para olerla mejor. "No sé si lo sepas, pero hay cientos de ellas en el castillo en los floreros de los pasillos."

John se la quitó de un jalón. "Ninguna de ellas tiene espinas."

Él rodó los ojos. "Eso ya lo sé."

Se quedaron un instante mirando al otro desde su lugar, dentro de la inmensa oscuridad del patio central del castillo. Era la hora de cenar, y siendo que John ya había terminado de conseguir lo necesario para su poción durante la tarde, ahora bien podría ir a comer alguna cosa. Sherlock y él caminaron sin decirse nada más por un tiempo. John fue quién habló primero esa vez: "Eres bueno con las pociones, ¿verdad?"

El chico sonrió porque eso era cierto. "Claro, ¿quién no lo sabe?"

John suspiró. "¿Te gustaría..? Ya sabes, ¿ayudarme con algo?"

Sherlock fingió temor por un momento. "¿Estás seguro? Podría comer un unicornio en el proceso."

John quiso ignorarlo. A él y a su engreída cara. Pero no lo haría esa vez. No tenía idea de cómo preparar la poción ni quería gastar toda la noche en averiguarlo. "Lo siento, slytherin. No eres malo. Ni tú ni ese chico Jim que parece tu novio."

Sherlock hizo como si fuera a vomitar. "Jim no es mi novio."

"Da igual."

Ellos se quedaron en la entrada del gran comedor, mirando a toda la gente que podría fijarse en el hecho de que Sherlock Holmes, prefecto de Slytherin; estaba hablando con John Watson, el buscador de Gryffindor. Sherlock se recargó sobre la pared. "Tal vez es mejor quedarnos aquí. Trae unos muffins con el leviosa."

John le hizo caso porque esos muffins se veían apetecibles, no porque tuviera razón. Tomó unos cuantos y los llevó con ellos todo el recorrido hasta el comienzo de las escaleras de la torre de astronomía más cercana. Sherlock agarró uno y se dejó caer en uno de los escalones, estiró sus piernas para estar más cómodo. "¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?"

John sacó el pergamino doblado del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo mostró. La poción de su cuaderno. "¿Y bien? ¿Ya la has hecho?"

Sherlock hizo un gesto, y se dedicó a mirar a John unos minutos antes de contestar: "Si, la he hecho en clases. Pero no creo que tú necesites esta cosa ¿sabes? Tú tienes una buena reputación."

John mordió su panqué. "No te lo dije para que me dieras tu opinión sobre el asunto. Yo sé lo que hago."

Sherlock asintió, aún no muy convencido. Después tomó otro pan del aire.

"¿Qué dices, slytherin?"

Él movió los hombros. "Si, ¿por qué no?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ellos quedaron de verse después de que todos se fueran a dormir. Sherlock salió de la sala común de Slytherin con el pretexto de revisar los baños y traer de vuelta a los chicos que no estuvieran en sus camas aún. John, por su parte, platicó con Greg un rato sobre el partido del día siguiente, y mientras los demás chicos se dedicaban a hacer la tarea y otras cosas alrededor; él fingió acordarse de algo. Y salió corriendo sin que alguien más pudiera evitarlo.

Sherlock ya estaba recargado sobre una de las puertas de los cubículos, jugando con un hilo suelto de su capa. John se acercó sin saber bien cómo saludarlo, pero eso no hizo falta. "¿Traes las cosas?" preguntó él, mirando con expectativa la pequeña bolsa que John había traído consigo toda la tarde.

Le dijo que si.

"Bien" Sherlock tomó asiento justo en el lugar donde había estado esperando un rato y metió la mano debajo del cubículo más cercano. Sacó de ahí un caldero, una tabla y un pequeño cuchillo. John se sentó frente a él, y le fue tendiendo las cosas conforme él las iba recitando en un intento de acordarse de la forma de hacer la poción de John.

En un momento ellos comenzaron a hablar. 

"Y" Sherlock carraspeó mientras usaba el cuchillo contra la pequeña tabla, iluminado sólo por la luz que John emitía desde su varita. "¿Para quién es esto?"

Él lo miró con extrañeza. "Para mí. Pensé que era obvio."

Sherlock hizo un gesto, y después de mover el flequillo que se le había formado en la frente, siguió cortando. "Eso no era a lo que me refería" musitó "Está claro que es para tí. Pero no la víctima."

"¿Víctima?"

"Objetivo a perseguir, si prefieres verlo de esa manera."

"Pensé que incluso ustedes lo sabían."

Sherlock intentó recordar alguno de los chismes que se decían de John entre los prefectos. No eran muchos, pero sí un nombre en partícular. "¿Mary Morstan?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Es sobre ella?"

John negó con la cabeza, aún más sorprendido de que Sherlock pensara que se trataba de algo sobre él queriendo conquistar a alguien. Él podía hacerlo sin la ayuda de una poción para la buena suerte, gracias. No dijo algo más. Se dedicó a ver el trabajo del chico mientras apuntaba con la varita. 

Él terminó un poco después. Admiró su trabajo, contenido en un pequeño frasco de cristal rojizo. Parecía apropiado. Él olió algo parecido al pasto verde y el shampoo del baño de prefectos, luego lo cerró y se lo entregó a John. Él ya podría hacer lo que quisiera con aquello. Sherlock se moría de ganas por ver cómo resultaba todo. 

"¿Es todo?" preguntó John, después de apagar la luz que emitía su varita y quedando a oscuras con Sherlock, sólo siendo iluminados por la luna que se colaba entre las pequeñas ventanas del lugar. 

Sherlock sonrió por el resultado. Luego recordó la pequeña advertencia. "Dáselo a quien quieras, pero tienes que ser tú quién lo haga. Justo como yo hice contigo. Surte efecto relacionado con la persona que te lo da."

Él no lo entendió, pero le dio las gracias y caminó de regreso hacia su dormitorio.

John se levantó a la mañana siguiente por el pequeño caos que Greg causaba alrededor. Soltó un quejido y se dio la vuelta para seguir descansando.

"John, despierta ahora. Tenemos que desayunar rápido para tener un espacio para hablar en equipo."

No pasó mucho tiempo para que él se levantara buscando sus botas de juego. Se colocó el uniforme y tomó su Saeta sin prestar mucha atención en el asunto. Metió la mano debajo de su almohada y guardó el frasco en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón beige. Se puso la capa de un movimiento y salió corriendo hacia el comedor.

Sherlock se había levantado temprano porque Jim había tenido una pequeña discusión con uno de los tipos de la habitación. Lo había desafiado a un duelo y el otro había terminado por disculparse aunque él no había tenido la culpa. Sherlock la tenía. Ese frasco rojo que John tenía ahora era algo que él había tomado directo de la caja de cosas de Jim. No había pensado mucho sobre las consecuencias en ese entonces. 

"Odio a chicos como esos" le dijo, mientras los dos caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. "Son tan ambiciosos que dan lástima. No sabrían usar su inteligencia incluso si tuvieran una."

"Seguro." Él intentó parecer convencido. "Mycroft dice lo mismo."

Jim tomó asiento cerca de una de las orillas más cercanas hacia la mesa de los profesores y Sherlock se dejó caer a su lado. Ellos hablaron del juego contra Gryffindor de esa mañana, y Jim le confió un secreto. "Sebastián y yo cambiamos la snitch por una de las de práctica. Así vamos a poder manipularla en cualquier momento. Puedes venir con nosotros si eso quieres."

"¿Y cómo sabes que no la han cambiado de regreso?"

Jim se rió. "La gente no hace esas cosas."

John entró acompañado del capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Los dos cargando sus escobas y saludando casi a cada persona en la mesa. Se sentaron juntos en el medio y charlaron un poco. Sherlock intentó buscar a Mary entre todos los suéteres rojos con amarillo, sólo para ver el momento de la poción haciendo efecto. Ella no se encontraba ahí. Él comenzó a pensar que John se refería a alguien más. Tal vez un chico. Las personas no eran muy predecibles a la hora de adivinar sentimientos.

"¿Qué estamos viendo?" Jim se acercó hacia él, intentando encontrar su objeto de interés.

"El buscador quiere enamorar a alguien. Me pidió que le ayudara con un filtro de amor ayer por la noche."

"Intenso. Muy intenso."

Ellos siguieron viéndolos por un rato. Ganándose la mirada furiosa de Greg y un par de guiños de parte de dos chicas justo al lado de John. Él, por su parte, no quiso hacer caso. Se veía expectante por alguna razón, apenas tomando atención a las palabras de Greg como para tomar algo directo de su taza de chocolate. 

"¿Estás seguro de que la va a usar ahora?"

Sherlock señaló el pequeño frasco rojo que alcanzaba a verse entre su mano izquierda. Sonrió cuando Jim se dio cuenta de que eso era suyo.

"Ahí viene."

John abrió rápido el frasco, y antes de que Jim y Sherlock pudieran apostar sobre quién sería la víctima, John acabó por bebérselo. Jim soltó una risa incrédula.

"¿Qué acaba de hacer?"


	3. Chapter 3

Y si había algo peor de que Sherlock ahora tuviera un chico Gryffindor enamorado de él, lo era que Jim se hubiera dado cuenta.

"¿Cuándo hicieron el filtro?" le preguntó, asombrado por la estupidez de John, quien ahora miraba en su dirección e intentaba ignorar a Sherlock luchando contra sus instintos que de pronto le decían que, por alguna extraña razón, los rizos oscuros de Sherlock eran algo sexy.

"Ayer, después de la cena."

"¿Me estás diciendo que la poción reposó toda la noche?"

Jim, al igual que Sherlock y toda persona buena en pociones de quinto grado, sabía que eso significaba que el efecto sería aún más poderoso. Él decidió no contestar.

"Merlín, él va a estar tan obsesionado por ti. ¿Crees que se meta en problemas para pasar detención contigo? Porque eso sería realmente dulce."

No iba a ser dulce. Iba a ser un tormento. Uno muy grande.

Sherlock decidió hacerle un favor a ambos, y mientras John volteaba a verlo como si se tratara de la snitch dorada, él tomó a Jim del cuello para atraerlo hacía él y dejó un beso sobre sus labios. Jim se quedó sonriendo.

"¿Qué le pasa?" John soltó de repente, golpeando la mesa con su mano firme. Todos voltearon hacia él, algunos pensando que podría tratarse de algo sobre el juego de quidditch. John se quedó quiero un rato más hasta que la atención hacia él se perdió por completo, sólo así buscó la mirada de Sherlock una vez más. El prefecto de Slytherin se encontraba mirándolo, aún con Jim a su lado. Indignado, John tomó su escoba y se levantó de la mesa.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Greg lo miró de mala manera, aún con su brazo recargado en su escoba y frente a todos los integrantes del equipo de quidditch. John musitó una disculpa mientras se paseaba entre detrás de todas las personas dentro de la carpa de los vestidores. Greg esperó a que su amigo se sentara en lagún lado y comenzó a explicar las posiciones de cada uno. "Hoy no será simple, y es porque tenemos que jugar en medio de la lluvia. Traté de cancelar el partido paro la gente ya ha hecho sus apuestas y es por eso que todos han ido a pedir que las fechas no se cambien. Sólo tratemos de que John llegue a la snitch antes de que alguien más lo haga. Sally, Phillip, ustedes asegúrense de que nada le pase y todo estará bien." 

"¿Y qué hay de nosotros?" preguntó un chico de tercer año que apenas había entrado al equipo. 

"Nosotros somos un equipo. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer" Greg dio un pequeño vistazo hacia afuera, dos de los profesores se encontraban poniendo un techo para proteger de la lluvia el lugar de las gradas de madera con ayuda de su varita, y los alumnos de su misma casa iban llegando acompañados de cornetas y banderines bicolor con el escudo de Gryffindor. Volteó de regreso a su equipo y soltó un respiro. "Si anotar algunos puntos te tranquiliza, eres libre de hacerlo."

Sherlock entró a la carpa de los vestidores del equipo de Slytherin, acompañado de Jim y Sebastián. Irene, la capitana, los saludó con un gesto mientras seguía usando un pergamino sobre la mesa con el dibujo del campo de juego para explicarle las jugadas que deberían hacer. Una de las otras chicas estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando Sebastián comenzó a enrollar el pergamino. "¿Qué haces?"

Jim se acercó a la oreja de Irene y le susurró sobre la snitch que podían manipular. Sherlock se quedó en una de las esquinas de la carpa, viendo cómo Irene le preguntaba más y más cosas a Jim y Sebastián intentaba distraer con su brillante encanto al resto del equipo para evitar que algún héroe espontáneo arruinara la diversión.

"Bueno, si así es" dijo Irene al final "yo no lo voy a hacer. Deja que Holmes lo haga, nadie va a estar viéndolo en ese momento."

Sherlock estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Jim aceptó por él. "Claro que lo hará. ¿No te ha contado sobre lo que acaba de hacerle a su buscador?"

"No." 

El profesor de Vuelo llamó a los equipos con un silbatazo, ni siquiera molestándose en entrar a cada una de las carpas. Cada una de las personas del equipo de Irene llamó a su escoba y salió volando hacia el campo en el instante en el que salían de los vestidores. Sebastián se sentó sobre la mesa, y Jim y Sherlock se quedaron en la entrada. Desde ahí no se podía ver nada que no fuera la parte trasera de las gradas, hasta que todos los jugadores comenzaron a volar a una distancia considerable. Sherlock se quitó la túnica, la bufanda y se dobló las mangas de la camisa blanca mientras esperaba a que comenzaran a anotar algunos puntos. Irene comenzó a voltear de vez en cuando en su dirección y Jim sólo la ignoraba sentado en el pasto de fuera, aún cubierto por el techo de la carpa. 

"¿Cuándo crees que sea buena idea?" preguntó después de unos minutos, cuando Gryffindor iba ganando por los puntos de uno de los chicos nuevos. 

"Hazlo cuando quieras."

Sherlock repasó el encantamiento un par de veces en la cabeza para perfeccionarlo, no necesitaba gritarlo y arriesgarse a que alguien más lo oyera. Tomó la varita y siguió a la cosa dorada por unos segundos. Estaba escapando de John. Él estaba a punto de tomarla y ella volaba tan rápido que lograba un zumbido. Detrás de él, venían dos chicos. Uno delgado y una chica de rizos negros que parecía estar más aburrida que él en clase de Aritmancia. Sin pensarlo, apuntó y recitó el hechizo de memoria. Y a la hora en la que John casi podía tocarla, la diminuta pelota salió volando hacia el buscador de Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

Irene llegó al Gran Comedor cargando el trofeo por una de sus asas como si se tratara de una bolsa. Todos voltearon a ver al equipo ganador, que parecía no tomar importancia de su victoria contra Gryffindor, y murmuraron entre sí. Todo había sido tan rápido esa mañana lluviosa que algunos asistentes no se enteraron del ganador hasta unos minutos después, cuando todos dejaron de volar y el profesor de Vuelo entregó el premio, aún algo confundido. Del otro lado de la mesa, Sebastián y Jim hablaban sobre el ensayo de Hombres Lobo para el final de la semana. Sherlock mordía una manzana mientras buscaba al chico Gryffindor con la mirada. Él no estaba, o no había llegado antes de que Irene se acercara a Sherlock y tapara la mayoría de su campo visual.

"Creo que te subestimé" le dijo, mientras tomaba la manzana mordida de su mano y le daba una mordida antes de regresársela. Sherlock la dejó sobre el plato y no la volvió a tocar. "Es bueno saber hacer hechizos tan poderosos. Lo tendré en cuenta."

Ella fue a sentarse cerca de sus dos bateadores, dejó el trofeo en la mesa y comenzó a comer.

Sherlock intentó no comentar nada, porque su vida ya era más rara que de costumbre; y actuó sorprendido cuando el buscador le dijo cómo atrapó la snitch después de quitar a Watson del camino y comenzar a jugar en serio.

"Impresionante." Jim respondió un par de veces y partiendo en pedacitos una rana de chocolate.

"Lo es" el buscador dejó su escoba sobre la mesa, cuando ya algunos se encontraban comiendo el postre y otros jugando ajedrez mágico. Subió sus pies hacia la extensión de banca que había quedado vacía. "Mi padre dice que tengo mucho futuro en el deporte."

Sherlock tuvo que tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza para no reírse frente a él. 

En realidad, sólo aguantó un par de minutos más. Prefería pasar su fin de semana encerrado en los dormitorios que escuchar sus historias de gloria. Se levantó de su asiento y le dijo a Jim que estaría en la sala común porque tenía mucha tarea siendo que Sherlock podría estar adelantado casi todo un año por todas las horas de clases extra. Y a Jim no le importaba la escuela realmente. Él y Sebastián lo despidieron sacudiendo la mano.

Sherlock caminó por el pasillo sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Así que estaba debatiéndose en subir las escaleras sin un destino en particular hasta que alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo de un jalón al baño de chicos. John y Greg estaban ahí. 

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" John preguntó. Greg parecía estar aburrido en su sitio, recargado sobre la puerta de uno de los cubículos. 

"¿Es sobre la poción?" Porque John no había vuelto a buscarlo en casi toda la tarde. Eso le había ofendido un poco al principio, él podría ser muy atractivo y en especial para las personas que debían estar enamoradas de él. 

"¿Cuál poción?"

John lo calmó. "Algo tonto con flores. Nada importante."

"¿Nada importante?" Sherlock casi chilló. Encima insultaba sus pociones. 

"Dinos por qué lo hiciste. ¿Por qué alteraste el juego?"

Greg hizo un gesto. "John, no sabes si él hizo algo así. Además, él ni siquiera fue a verlo."

"Lo sé" John asintió, intentando no pensar en los rizos de Sherlock y en sus, muy, rosados labios. Estaba a punto de perder la cordura. "Sé que él no fue pero yo sé que él me quitó la snitch de la mano."

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque lo estuve viendo todo el partido."

Y luego el silencio. Greg intentó no estar sorprendido pero es que en realidad lo estaba. John no era así. Ni con las chicas con las que salía. Y de pronto estaba viendo a un prefecto ¿de Slytherin? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó con su familia? Al final, supuso que, John no era de los que actuaban de acuerdo a la lógica. "Bien, entonces."

"Estoy diciendo la verdad."

Sherlock se sintió un poco mal. Pero no había manera de forzarlo a declarar su pequeño truco en el torneo. "No lo haces. Estás mintiendo."

Algo dentro de John hizo clic. Se sentía como un susurro. O más bien cómo una orden. Una neblina rosa que rodeaba a Sherlock le hizo hablar de nuevo. "Si, perdón. Es una mentira, tal vez ví mal."

Greg asintió, y antes de irse le dijo que no debería hacer eso más si no quería ser sustituído por alguien de tercer grado en el próximo partido amistoso que tuvieran. John sólo quería gritar. 

"Gracias."

Sherlock suspiró de alivio justo después. John lo miró extraño. De alguna forma, se veía como lo correcto por hacer, pero se sentía de otra manera. "No sé por qué lo dije."

Él, por su parte, notó por la luz intensa que se colaba por los vitrales del baño que el día estaba a punto de acabar. La poción ya debería haber desaparecido. Sin embargo, los ojos de John aún tenían ese rastro de niebla que se formaba por el mal juicio. Tal vez duraba más si te resistías al efecto. Sherlock no lo sabía, pero eso tenía sentido. De todas formas, tomó el rostro de John por las mejillas y lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso, con la esperanza de que olvidara todo y se le pasara la obsesión.


	5. Chapter 5

Él no había contado con que John hiciera algo más.

Hablando claro, ni John lo hubiera pensado, pero ahí estaba, sujetando parte de la capa de Sherlock con un puño y sosteniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies. Él sabía a fresas. Y a menta. A todo lo bueno que había en el mundo. John se dejó envolver por el sentido familiar que los labios de Sherlock dejaban al acariciar los suyos y respiró un poco más lento, tratando de no tener que separarse de él.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Sherlock susurró.

Sonaba distraído. Y lo estaba. John se le hacía como un buen sueño. Él no quería despertar.

"Estuve esperando toda la mañana por esto."

Sherlock se rió. Claro que lo había hecho. "¿Es mi encanto lo que me hace irresistible? ¿O tienes un fetiche con los tipos que te tratan mal?"

"Siendo sinceros, no tengo idea."

Sherlock dejó de abrazarlo por la cintura y John se sintió agradecido porque, bueno, él ya estaba comenzando a extrañar el suelo bajo sus talones. Se alisó la túnica de su uniforme de quidditch y revisó que su varita siguiera dentro de su bota. Una vez que comprobó que todo seguía en su lugar, lo miró de nuevo. Él estaba acomodándose el cabello frente a uno de los espejos. No parecía como si le importara. Ni siquiera se veía nervioso. John lo estaba.

"Nosotros..." John comenzó, algo abochornado por lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo. Recargó ambas manos sobre el lavabo, sin quitar la mirada de Sherlock.

"No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie."

Lo besó una vez más antes de irse.

Sherlock supo que estaba en problemas al instante en el que se encontró sólo en el pasillo. El chico Gryffindor. John le gustaba. Y no para molestarlo entre clases o arruinarle las tareas. Le gustaba, como, yo en serio te compraría un regalo para Navidad.

Hizo cuentas, recordó las posiciones de los planetas y estimó que no le quedaban más de cuatro horas para que la poción se fuera de nuevo y, no podía creer que lo estuviera pensando pero lo estaba, él podría hacer la poción de nuevo ¿verdad? Tal vez podría pasar un par de días más con él y luego olvidar el capricho. Si, y nadie tenía que enterarse.

Salió corriendo hacia el patio central, memorizando los ingredientes entre susurros y comenzando a recolectar uno por uno. Asaltó de nuevo el baúl de Jim, y después de eso sacó ese caldero que guardaba debajo de uno de los asientos del baño, junto con el cuchillo y la pequeña tabla, y comenzó a trabajar. Usó lo suficiente como para que el efecto durara una semana y usó un par de cabellos suyos para mejorar el efecto, sintiéndose idiota.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando acabó. Lo sabía porque la luna estaba en su punto más alto y sólo encontró un par de personas en la sala común terminando los deberes. Jim estaba lanzándose cosas con Sebastián en el dormitorio.

"¿Dónde estabas? Te buscamos incluso en la biblioteca."

Jim se rió mientras esquivaba un libro de Historia de la Magia y se sentaba sobre su cama. "A Sebastián lo corrieron por gritar tu nombre en la sección de libros de criaturas mágicas. Los volvió locos. ¿Pueden prohibirte entrar?"

Sherlock ni siquiera estaba oyendo.

"¿Holmes?"

Jim sonrió. "Es por ese chico Gryffindor. ¿Fuiste a verlo?"

Les dijo que no. Con su varita se quitó el uniforme y se puso la pijama. Escondió la poción bajo su cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Cuando John despertó, tenía en la mente este sueño raro donde besaba al prefecto de Slytherin dentro de los baños, y le gustaba. No se lo contó a nadie. Él sólo se vistió rápido para llegar a desayunar antes de clases. Tomó sus libros y salió corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

Sherlock ya había estado rondando los pasillos para hacer guardia. Él se concentró, sobre todo, en las escaleras movedizas que conducían a los dormitorios de las cuatro casas. Vio a John mientras él bajaba los escalones de dos en dos, apretando sus libros contra el pecho sobre su uniforme de suéter gris con diminutas franjas rojas.

Él pensó que no podía hacerlo. Y guardó el pequeño muffin en el que había vaciado la poción.

"¿No vas a desayunar?" Sherlock trató un par de minutos en darse cuenta de que John le estaba hablando. "¿Holmes?"

Negó con la cabeza, algo confundido. "Yo no desayuno."

Eso a John no le importó. 'Ven acá', le dijo antes de tomarlo por el brazo y llevarlo consigo. Ellos realmente nunca entraron. John tomó un par de cosas de aquí y allá de la mesa de Gryffindor y regresó con Sherlock, que cargaba sus libros y una pequeña libreta suya. Ellos caminaron hasta la torre de astronomía y se sentaron dónde comenzaban las escaleras. Cada uno tomó un par de bocadillos y empezó a comer.

"Hoy" John tosió un poco "Hoy soñé algo raro. O al menos quiero creer que fue un sueño, pero sólo recuerdo haber perdido el torneo de Quidditch por estarte viendo. Así que, eso. Lo preguntaré así sin más. ¿Nos besamos ayer?"

Sherlock se rió. "¿Por qué? ¿Te hubiera gustado?"

"¡No! ¡No! Es que, se sintió tan real. Y si es que eso en serio pasó, tú en serio sabes lo que haces. Sólo es curiosidad."

Sherlock no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento. John había tomado su muffin y estaba a punto de morderlo. Él se lo quitó de un movimiento, pero no pudo evitarlo. John se quejó y luego obtuvo su panque de regreso, le dio un par de mordidas y volvió al tema. "¿Entonces?"

Sherlock lo besó de nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

"¿Qué te pasa?" John lo apartó con el brazo. Sherlock no lo entendió. Ese era el muffin, ¿verdad? Palideció en cuanto se dio cuenta de que él había estado comiendo uno idéntico. Era un idiota.

"Yo-" balbuceó, y trató de pensar en algo inteligente para decir pero nada vino a su mente. "Tienes unos lindos ojos."

John se sorprendió. Si, claro que Sherlock decía la verdad. Él era algo digno de ver de vez en cuando. Pero, era Sherlock. Él no decía esas cosas. John aún puede recordar esa vez en la que Janine se dio cuenta de que él sólo había salido con ella para entrar en el club de duelo de la casa de Slytherin, que ella había fundado un par de años atrás, y apropiarse de él. "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué quiero?"

"Si, ¿qué tengo? ¿Quieres que te pase la tarea? ¿O que deje de jugar para Gryffindor?"

Sherlock no lo entendió. Tampoco es que estuviera poniendo atención a algo que no fueran sus labios.

"¿Holmes?"

Él no respondió, aunque trató de hacerlo. Pero había algo en John que le hacía querer sentarse y admirarlo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas por el pensamiento. Él sintió el calor en su rostro. Volteó hacia otro lado para disimularlo. 

John se incorporó y sacudió su uniforme de todas las migajas de comida. "Da igual. Sólo quería saber eso. No tenías que contestarme de todas formas."

Sherlock se quedó solo. Tuvo que levantar todo el desastre del lugar. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en una forma posible para deshacer el hechizo que él mismo se había producido. Algo no tenía sentido, pero Sherlock no pudo saber bien que era. La imagen de John le nublaba los pensamientos. Decidió que lo mejor sería evitar al chico Gryffindor, o actuar cómo si él no existiera; lo que sucediera primero. 

Sherlock pasó los siguientes días pegado a Jim. Algo de su personalidad lograba evitar a cualquier persona que él no deseara cerca. Tal vez era cuestión de buenas suerte que Sherlock pudiera considerarlo su amigo, pero eso también traía sus desventajas. Cada vez que John pasaba cerca, o participara en clases o estuviera entrenando en el patio al mediodía donde a Sebastián le gustaba practicar hechizos y él y Jim se encontraran ahí, él recibía burlas de su parte. Tampoco es que fueran molestas. El hecho es que eran verdad. Jim podría decir que John era adorable para ser un inútil Gryffindor, y la mente de Sherlock estaría dándole la razón automáticamente. Era como el viento causando pequeños remolinos en el suelo, levantando pequeñas partes de polvo sobre la superficie, y mostrándole a todos esas cosas del suelo en las que uno no se fijaría normalmente. Las pequeñas hojas de otoño, y algunas diminutas ramas también. Todo eso. Él en serio tenía que esforzarse para no ser descubierto. 

"Deberías hablar con tu novio, Sherlock." Jim dijo desde su lugar, apenas levantando la mirada del libro de herbolaria que sostenía Sebastián sobre su regazo. John estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, hablando con Greg y con otros tipos más que Sherlock reconocía del equipo de Quidditch. Él lo estaba mirando, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él no se inmutó. Sherlock desvió la mirada.

"Él no es mi novio." 

"No lo es, pero porque tú no quieres que lo sea" Sebastián dio vuelta a la página mientras Jim continuaba hablando "Dejamos un par de comestibles con la poción en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sólo para disfrutar un rato del espectáculo. Y te vimos ir con él. Me parece que le has dejado muy claro que no te interesa, de otra forma, estaría siguiéndote alrededor."

Sherlock entendió cada vez menos. 

"¿Qué?"

"No es la misma poción que tú le diste al principio. Tiene una pequeña mejora, sólo para asegurarnos que él no iba a estar enamorado de la persona equivocada. Es algo divertido si me lo preguntas. Él no ha dejado de seguirte alrededor toda la semana."

Sebastián hizo un comentario. "Sólo es la poción. No es como si en serio sintiera algo por ti. Tal vez lo hicimos mal. Necesitamos revisar eso."

"Que no salte alrededor de John no significa que no esté siendo afectado. Sólo míralo. Tal vez debería besarte de nuevo."

Sherlock no quiso decirles que él había sido la persona hechizada esta vez. Era obvio que John no había sido la víctima. En eso se encontraba pensando cuando Jim dijo 'accio varita de Watson' y algo vino volando desde el otro lado del patio hacia ellos. Jim levantó la mano y con un movimiento certero, atrapó la varita de John. Él se quejó y salió corriendo detrás de Jim sin pensarlo dos veces. Sherlock vio la escena desde su lugar. A Jim lanzando la varita hacia la punta del árbol hasta dejarla atorada en una de las ramas más lejanas. Sebastián se aburrió de todo aquello, y caminó de regreso al castillo. Jim lo siguió. Sherlock se incorporó y sacudió el césped de su túnica mientras John trataba de escalar aquel árbol. Se quedó ahí un rato, hasta que John pudo alcanzarla y la tomó, perdiendo su equilibrio en el acto. 

Sherlock sacó su varita y pudo mantenerlo en el aire antes de que John tocara el suelo. Lo dejó con cuidado. John se levantó, y lo miró sin saber que decir. Él se apresuró a hablar. "No quiero nada de ti."

"Iba a decirte que eres un idiota."

Él parpadeó. "¡Acabo de salvarte de unas costillas rotas!"

"Un idiota por estar con ellos" dijo, y se guardó la varita en algún lugar dentro de su túnica. "Sólo digo que, tal vez, serías mejor en Gryffindor que en Slytherin."

Sherlock no dijo nada más. 

"Te ví ese primer día. Cuando le pediste al sombrero que te mandara a la misma casa que tus padres."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo."

"Sólo digo que no deberías tratar de esconder lo que eres. Una casa no define tu poder como mago. El Ministro de Magia en turno es un Hufflepuff. Deberías dejar de sentir que deberías impresionar a todos a tu alrededor, y tal vez así..."

"Así, ¿qué?"

"Así podría darte una oportunidad. De que me sorprendas, o que me puedas besar sin que yo tenga que apartarte. Eres una buena persona, no me importaría intentar tener algo contigo."


	7. Chapter 7

Él no podía estar considerándolo.

Pero lo estaba.

Mantenía su pluma en el tintero y recargaba su mejilla sobre su mano. John estaba del otro lado del salón, escribiendo un resumen sobre la historia de los centauros. Él le sonreía cuando lo encontraba mirándole. Sherlock parpadeó un par de veces, y trató de concentrarse en su libro pero no pudo. El reloj de arena indicaba la mitad de la clase, y la profesora comenzaba a fijarse en su desidia. Decidió que se dedicaría a copiar algunos párrafos al azar, antes de tomar la pluma una vez más y decidirse a escribir. El resto de la clase se le fue en mirar las imágenes del libro, y un pobre resumen de un pegamino pequeño.

Aún así, la profesora no se quejó.

"Tienes una capacidad de análisis muy buena, buen resumen."

Sherlock no le dijo que él sólo había copiado el conclusión del texto, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Recogió sus cosas y las metió en ese maletín que cargaba a todos lados, la gente ya estaba comenzando a salir por la puerta, felices de que el fin de semana estaba llegando y sin más partidos de Quidditch a los que asistir, el director de Hogwarts había agendado una pequeña visita a Hogsmade.

Alguien lo tomó por el brazo, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa. Era John.

"Holmes" le dijo, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos y caminaba por el pasillo hacia su siguiente clase. "¿Que harás mañana?"

Nada. Esa era la respuesta. Podría permanecer recostado en el piso de la sala común de Slytherin sin que a nadie más le importara. "¿Te importa?"

"Si, mucho" John suspiró mientras los conducía a ambos a un pequeño espacio entre salones, donde los conserjes guardaban algunas escobas de vez en cuando. Sólo era un pequeño pasillo sin salida. "He decidido salvarte. Irás a Hogsmade con nosotros mañana. Puedes decirle a Jim que te dejaron cuidar algo importante y secreto y luego escabullirte conmigo. Tengo una capa de invisibilidad de la tienda de bromas."

"Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué saldría contigo?"

Sherlock hizo una mueca y John le tocó la barbilla, considerándolo adorable. "Me pregunto lo mismo. Pero últimamente te veo y no puedo evitar acercarme. ¿Crees que sean las hormonas?"

"No."

"Yo tampoco, sólo estaba jugando" el chico Gryffindor suspiró, con la mirada fija en el escudo de la túnica de Sherlock. Le acomodó la parte superior del traje. "Sólo ven. Tómalo como la forma de dar las gracias a quién me salvó de un par de semanas en la enfermería."

"Debí haber dejado que te cayeras."

Sonrió. "Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto."

Sherlock notó que las manos de John seguían en su ropa, ahí fue cuando John se apartó. "¿Qué dices?"

Él quiso responderle que preferiría oír a una mandrágora por siete horas seguidas, pero el mal juicio de la poción decidió hacerse cargo en ese momento, y aunque intentó rechazarlo, su cuerpo sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

"Bien."

El día se desvaneció como seda entre sus dedos, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Sherlock se encontraba poniéndose un abrigo oscuro y una bufanda verde y plateado para soportar el frío de Hogsmade en esa época del año. Jim lo miró con cuidado, y Sebastián hizo lo mismo un rato antes de seguir con sus cosas.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Necesito comprar algunas cosas para Navidad. Mi madre me mandó algo de dinero."

Jim hizo una mueca, y luego desvió la mirada hacia el libro de criaturas mágicas que había tomado de la biblioteca esa mañana. Sherlock aprovechó para salir de ahí. Tomó su varita y la colocó dentro de su abrigo. Bajó todo el camino de las escaleras hasta llegar hacia el Gran Comedor, ahí, John y un par de amigos suyos que Sherlock reconocía del equipo de Gryffindor se encontraban esperándolo.

"¿Holmes?" La chica del cabello rizado cruzó los brazos. "¿Invitaste a Holmes?"

John le sonrió. "Si, ¿algún problema?"

Greg contestó por todos. "En realidad, no."

Tomaron un par de carruajes hacia allá. John tenía demasiados amigos, y eso era una desventaja a la hora de viajar. De todas formas, él se sentó al lado de Sherlock todo el camino.

"¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir?"

Sherlock ya llevaba un rato perdiéndose en el paisaje lleno de árboles de coníferas, tratando de ignorar la plática de Sally y Anderson. Despegó la mirada un momento y se concentró en John. "¿Qué te debo de decir?"

"¿Cómo engañaste al sombrero seleccionador? Mi hermana quería terminar en Ravenclaw pero la mandaron a Gryffindor, tal vez no era tan lista."

Sherlock resopló. "No se trata de ser listo."

"¿Entonces?"

"Recordé todo lo que mi padre siempre quiso que fuera, y traté de sentirme emocionado por eso. El sombrero vio ambición, pero me lo preguntó para cerciorarse, también había visto que yo no quería terminar durmiendo al lado de Mycroft si podía evitarlo."

"Eso es muy inteligente."

"Y no terminé en Ravenclaw por eso."

El carruaje dio vuelta, y de pronto tuvieron vista del principio del pequeño pueblo. Sherlock suspiró, había estado por ahí un par de veces y no podía pensar en algo más aburrido. Las tres escobas, la tienda de bromas y todas esas cosas que sólo servían para tener algo que hacer por el fin de semana. Se bajaron un par de calles antes de llegar al centro. John tomó la capa de invisibilidad que se encontraba en el respaldo de su asiento, y bajó después de que Sherlock lo hiciera. Sally y Anderson se cubrieron con sus propias capas invisibles en cuanto el carruaje dio la vuelta para regresar al castillo.

"Ven conmigo" le dijo John, mientras desdoblaba su capa y se cubría hasta la altura de los hombros. Sherlock le obedeció.

"Es más grande" Sherlock habló, después de darse cuenta de que no necesitaban estar agachados para caber bien.

"Es el modelo matrimonial."


	8. Chapter 8

Caminaron un buen rato sin que Sherlock tuviera idea de a donde se dirigían, cuando lo supo, se detuvo en seco. "No."

Sally alcanzó a oír, pero él no podía verla. "Es sólo una casa vieja, Sherlock. O en serio crees que está embrujada."

"No lo sé, ¿tú crees en los fantasmas?"

Eso era absurdo, ahora nadie decía la palabra con efe si podía evitarlo. Se sentía ofensivo. De todas formas, John caminó del lado de Sherlock todo el rato y levantando los brazos lo suficiente como para acaparar un poco su campo de visión por debajo de la tela. Rodearon la casa, y luego entraron por atrás. Ahí, Greg, Sally, Philip y un par de chicas que Sherlock no alcanzaba a reconocer; se encontraban sacando un par de cosas directo de una pequeña bolsa con fondo infinito que Greg llevaba cruzada sobre el pecho. Un radio mágico, comida e incluso un par de asientos. John dejó la capa en un extremo de la habitación y tomó a Sherlock del brazo.

"¿Por qué siempre haces eso?"

John lo miró un rato. "¿Prefieres que te tome de la mano?"

Él ni siquiera pensó en responder, sabía que si lo hacia, su cuerpo lo traicionaría y él terminaría diciendo que si. En su lugar, se deshizo de su agarre, tomó una rebanada de pastel de calabaza e intentó sentirse cómodo con el hecho de que estaba invadiendo propiedad privada y no tenía idea de cómo regresar al castillo.

Terminó por quedarse sentado, la mayoría de ellos comenzó a bailar en parejas después de que averiguaron como sintonizar la radio.

John merodeó un rato por ahí y allá antes de que la única chica que quedaba disponible se atreviera a acercársele a hablar con él. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido tan buena idea todo aquello de actuar como el salvador de alguien que no siquiera quería ser rescatado. Sherlock parecía un Sauce boxeador, daba la impresión de que recibirías un golpe si intentabas acercarte.

Él se acercó de todas maneras.

"Eres muy lindo. Deberías estar bailando por ahí." dijo al sentarse a su lado, no se le ocurría algo más para insinuar que quería andar dando sacudidas por ahí con él y llamarlo baile.

"Además soy un gran bailarín, no te olvides de eso." Sherlock juntó sus piernas y se distrajo con el borde de su bufanda.

"¿Ah si?"

Él se sentía un tonto. Que John le hablara causaba que esa neblina rosa le opacara la razón, ahora estaba coqueteándole y actuando todo inocente al respecto cuando sólo podría mantener la compostura y salir de ahí con dignidad. Un beso de John no valía la humillación que estaba sintiendo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien, entonces."

John se levantó, y justo cuando Sherlock pensó que iba a invitarlo a bailar, se fue de ahí. Su cuerpo lo siguió todo el camino hacia la otra habitación abandonada. Por la ubicación, eso se debió haber tratado de la cocina. Sólo un par de encimeras en mal estado confirmaban sus pensamientos.

"John, creo que debería irme." Y encerrarme las últimas horas de la poción, y en efecto, tú también deberías hacerlo porque nosotros ni siquiera nos caemos bien.

"¿Por qué?" John se acercó con una sonrisa, parecía que lo sabía. Que disfrutaba jugar con la idea de tener a Sherlock hechizado a su favor.

"Porque eres peligroso. No puedo estar al lado de ti sin sentirme abrumado."

Lo estaba, sentía esa picazón en la garganta que le decía que lo mejor para decir en ese momento era 'Te quiero, John Watson.'

No lo dijo.

"Sherlock" lo tomó por la barbilla y suspiró "Pídeme que te bese."

De alguna manera, la neblina rosa no apareció esa vez. Tal vez porque eso era lo que había intentado al intentar embrujarlo y después terminar siendo embrujado junto a él. Pero ahora, en serio parecía una muy mala idea.

Por otro lado, él se encontraba tan vulnerable y todo había salido tan mal y Sherlock... Él sólo pensó que se lo debía, que ahora podía besarlo sin culpa porque se había arruinado con él en el proceso. Suspiró y lo atrajo hacia si, cerró los ojos y junto sus labios con los de John.

Permaneció así unos segundos hasta que John se recompuso de la sorpresa y lo tomó por la cintura, antes de seguir besándolo con dulzura. Recargó a Sherlock sobre la vieja encimera y jugueteó con su bufanda, le pasó las manos por el abdomen y recibió a cambio las manos de él sobre su cabello rubio. Le dio todo lo que tenía cerca, y recibió aún más a cambio. Sherlock sabía a café, a vainilla y a todo lo especial que podría encontrarse en la naturaleza y encerrarse dentro de un frasco de metal. Se sentía como ese sueño que tuvo alguna vez, y que había dejado de atormentarlo hasta ese momento. Se apartó con cuidado. "Esto ya había pasado."

Sherlock no le contestó.

"Esto entre tú y yo, siempre fue real ¿no?"

Él le respondió que, si por real se refería a ellos besándose un par de ocasiones en el baño de hombres, pues en efecto, era tan real como su madre. Le contó todo lo que pasó ese día, pero dejó afuera todo el asunto de las pociones.

John lo pensó todo por un instante. "¿No te molesta?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que haya quedado en secreto. ¿No quieres que seamos exclusivos o algo así?"

"En realidad, no."

Sherlock se sentó en el borde de la encimera y se dedicó a analizar toda la situación. Se detuvo al momento, no había nada que analizar. Todo era un desastre.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de haber dejado a Sherlock en el lugar donde los carruajes iban de regreso, y que él se fuera sin decirle nada más sobre lo que fuera que ellos tenían ahora, aún más tarde de que Greg y él hubieran pasado un rato a Las Tres Escobas a tomar cervezas de mantequilla y él se hubiera quejado por todo lo que le iba mal en la vida; John fue a la cama pensando en Sherlock esa noche. En sus rizos que captaban pequeños copos de nieve y su olor familiar. En lo enigmático de sus ojos y la destreza de sus labios. Dio un suspiro y se cubrió con las sábanas dispuesto a dormir.

Ya en la mañana, Sherlock amaneció algo aturdido. En su mente se plasmaba un sueño lejano que tenía lugar en Hogsmade, y tenía al chico Gryffindor como actor principal. Supiró y se tocó los labios como acto reflejo, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más porque Sebastián apareció saltando sobre su cama.

"¡Sherlock! ¡Tienes que decirnos que lo que acabamos de oír no es verdad porque si no, nos debes una explicación!"

Él se incorporó al mismo tiempo que Jim iba entrando por la puerta. Ya tenía sus maletas hechas para irse en Navidad pero al ver a Sherlock, comenzó a revisar su gran baúl. Se frotó la cara. "Hiciste más filtro de amor. ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

La respuesta era clara. Él no estaba pensando en ese momento. Si era que John podría ser adorable cuando no se encontraba haciendo malos chistes sobre Slytherin, o tal vez que él en serio no había compartido con otro chico más que un par de besos desde que se dio cuenta que las chicas no eran algo de lo que pudiera enamorarse aunque lo intentara demasiado... Sherlock no lo sabía. No entendía ni la mitad de lo que pasaba dentro de su vida y la magia ni siquiera era una de esas cosas. Y pensándolo bien, Jim no tenía que estar enterado de sus asuntos en lo absoluto. "¿Por qué te importa?"

Jim se cruzó de brazos y lo miró como si tuviera que explicarle los números a un niño. "Porque si Watson se entera de lo que acabas de hacer, tú ya no tienes ninguna oportunidad con él."

Sebastián no estaba entendiendo nada. Parecía como si hubiera algún código secreto que habían repartido por todos alrededor y se hubieran quedado sin pergamino cuando fue su turno. "¿Te gusta Watson? Pensé que él era quien había tomado la poción."

"Lo era."

"¿Y entonces?"

Sherlock comenzó a vestirse. Él no iba a ser quien estuviera en la estación de Kings Cross por la noche, abrazando a sus padres y preparándose para una aburrida navidad más; sólo quería salir de ahí. No pareciendo alguien que tenía un secreto, si eso fuera posible. 

"Suena a que tienes que irte a casa estas vacaciones. Si John te ve por ahí, te mata."

John no lo hizo. 

Más tarde ese día, cuando Jim y Sebastián se fueron en las balsas y Sherlock pretendió que servía de algo verlos irse por un rato, él se encontraba también ahí. No en una balsa, ni en un carruaje, él sólo venía ayudándole a Greg con las maletas. Sherlock no se movió, y fingió por unos instantes que el Sauce Boxeador del otro lado del lago era algo que merecía ser observado con detenimiento. Oyó sus risas, y luego las despedidas a gritos y también un par de bromas sobre ellos mandándose cartas de amor durante la ausencia del otro. Cuando el chico Gryffindor pasó junto a él, y dudó por un momento en acercársele, Sherlock pudo sentir cómo si la neblina rosa aún se encontrara ahí. Su razón inexistente, y sus instintos envolviéndolo todo cómo si estuviera en medio de un sueño. Sólo que no lo estaba. Eso. Eso era más real que todo lo que se encontraba en su campo de visión.

Se preguntó si él ya sabía, y por el gesto raro que hizo cuando se dio cuenta de que Sherlock lo estaba siguiendo, no hizo falta preguntar. Él asintió, entendiendo que John y él no tenían nada que los mantuviera unidos y caminó de regreso, casi cómo si se le hubiese olvidado algo. 

"¡Slytherin!"

John corrió hasta ponerse frente a él. Aún con el ritmo de la respiración agitado, siguió hablando: "Perdón, eso fue grosero."

"Si, lo fue."

Él le sonrió. "No tanto cómo hacer que me enamorara de ti."

Bien. 

¿Qué hacía? ¿Se disculpaba? ¿Se echaba a correr? "Te enseñé como usar la poción. Tú hiciste todo el trabajo."

"Lo sé" John dijo, sonando más como una disculpa "En serio pensé que se trataba de la poción de la suerte."

Sherlock se rió. De todas las cosas, nunca se le ocurrió saber la razón por la que John había terminado por hacer eso. 

"Si. Está bien. Me merezco eso." hizo un ademán, aceptando toda esa mierda de John, eres un idiota y yo soy muy listo. Esperó a que Sherlock terminara de reírse, y ahora el chico Slytherin se mordía el labio inferior y luchaba por volver a la seriedad.

"Si sólo hubieras pedido por una poción para la suerte... Pude llevar los ingredientes por mi cuenta."

Le sonrió aún sin saber por qué. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque el romance es aburrido, John."

Él no lo pensó. Es decir, si alguien razona todo el tiempo mientras se encuentra frente a la persona que le gusta, aún antes de una poción y después de que le hiciera perder el campeonato de Quidditch, él sólo podría traerlo hacia John y presentárselo. Tomó a Sherlock de la barbilla y plantó un beso en su mejilla cómo si él tuviera el control de la situación y supiera con certeza que no iba a terminar siendo golpeado por aquello. Aunque Sherlock nunca lo golpearía, pero ese no es del tipo de cosas que uno admite fácilmente. "No lo es."


End file.
